彼女は女性です！? ことはできません！
by Usagi Yumi
Summary: Akhirnya, mereka mengetahui indetitas satu sama lain. Mereka bertemu dengan pemain InaJapan? Eh? NANI? / Bad Summary / Pairing : Shindou x Kirino and Tsurugi x Tenma / New Pairing : Minamisawa x Kurama and Hamano x Hayami / Chapter 5 Update! /
1. Chapter 1

彼女は女性です！? ことはできません！

Kanojo wa josidesu!? Koto wa dekimasen!

He is a girl!? Impossible!

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : Shindou Takuto x Kirino Ranmaru**

** Tsurugi Kyousuke x Matsukaze Tenma**

**Author's Territory**

**Yumi : Hello, minna-san! Saya author baru di fandom ini! *nebar bunga tujuh rupa***

**Shindou : Emmm... Usagi-san?**

**Yumi : Nani, Shindou-san?**

**Shindou : Apa gak apa-apa mereka seperti itu terus? *nunjuk Kirino dan Tenma yang lagi nangis + pundung di pojokan***

**Yumi : Sudahlah... Nanti mereka juga baikan kok... Oh... Emmm... Shindou-**

**Tsurugi : Shindou lagi nenangis Kirino dan Tenma dulu... *nunjuk Shindou yang lagi ada di pojokan***

**Yumi : *sweatdroped* Ouh... Ya sudah... Tsurugi-san, bisa tolong bacakan skripsi?**

**Tsurugi : Hai!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Inazuma Eleven GO! Bukan milik Yumi, kalau IEG milik Yumi, Yumi pasti udh pcr-an ama shindou #plak! Ngarep!**

**WARNING**

**Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, dll.**

**CAUTION**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING **

**Chapter 1. Why girl can't playing football?!**

**Normal POV**

"Arghhhh!", Terdengar suara erangan dari seorang pemuda- atau mungkin diragukan gendernya? (Yumi: *digebug sama orang yang dimaksud*). Pemuda tersebut mengerang kesakitan karena terkena tendangan dari musuhnya tepat di dada.

Tubuhnya terjatuh. Irisnya yang berwarna teal terpejam. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink tua (?) dan diikat twintail di bawah melambai mengikuti arah gerak tubuhnya.

"KIRINO!", Teriak seorang pemuda berambut hitam hampir mendekati abu-abu seleher dan bergelombang. Pemuda tersebut berlari ke arah pemuda berambut pink tua (?) tersebut. Irisnya yang berwarna cokelat kehitaman memancarkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

Ya... Kalian tau kan siapa kedua pemuda tersebut? (readers: GAK!) Kedua pemuda tersebut... Adalah Kirino Ranmaru dan Shindou Takuto.

"Kirino! Kau tidak apa-apa?", Tanya Shindou dengan nada khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa... Lanjutkan saja permainan...", Jawab Kirino sembari menahan rasa sakit.

"Hahaha... Benar-benar tim yang lemah...", Ejek pemuda yang merupakan musuh yang bermain dengan pakaian mirip ninja (?) dan rambut berwarna dark blue. Iris nya yang berwarna cokelat muda seolah menghina para pemain Raimon. Lalu,ia menendang bola. Bersiap-siap mengeluarkan avatarnya.

"Kensei Lancelot!", Ucap pemuda berambut dark blue tersebut. Pemuda ini... Tsurugi Kyousuke. Orang yang menjadi musuh kesebelasan Raimon saat ini.

Bola tersebut... Mengarah ke arah Shindou dan Kirino. Shindou dan Kirino sudah pasrah bila bola tersebut mengenai mereka karena mereka tidak bisa kabur. Yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini, hanyalah menutup mata mereka dan bersiap menahan sakit.

DUAKH! ARGH!

'Kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa?', Batin Shindou dan Kirino. Mereka pun membuka mata dengan perlahan. Objek pertama yang mereka tangkap oleh mata mereka adalah pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedang mengerang kesakitan sembari memegang perutnya. Pemuda tersebut adalah Matsukaze Tenma

"TENMA!", Teriak Shindou dan Kirino.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!", Bentak Kirino sembari menahan sakit.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa... J-jangan khawatirkan aku...", Ucap Tenma mencoba menahan sakit yang ada di dalam perutnya.

"Ueeek!"

"Tenma!"

Terlihat Tenma yang tengah muntah darah. Seluruh anggota kesebelasan Raimon khawatir (kecuali Minamisawa yang membenci Tenma).

DEG!

'K-kenapa ini?! Kenapa dadaku sakit saat melihat bocah itu terluka? Bukankah harusnya aku senang?', Batin Kyousuke sembari menatap Tenma yang tengah muntah darah.

"Grrr... Kau...", Geram Kirino. Ia berdiri dan berlari ke arah Kyousuke. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di dadanya ia hiraukan.

"BERANINYA KAU MELUKAI TENMA!", Teriak Kirino sembari menonjok Kyousuke. Tetapi, Kyousuke sudah duluan menendang kaki Kirino.

"Graaahhh!", Kirino jatuh terlentang. Kakinya serasa mati rasa.

"KIRINO!", Teriak Shindou sembari menghampiri Kirino.

"Kau... Beraninya!", Bentak Shindou.

"Sudah Shindou! Hentikan!", Teriak Haruna dari pinggir lapangan.

"Lebih baik kau bawa Kirino ke UKS! Biar aku yang mebawa Tenma! Pokoknya kita hentikan pertandingan ini!", Teriak Haruna lagi. Tanda basa-basi, ia segera menggendong Tenma menuju UKS diikuti Shindou yang menggendong Kirino.

Pertandingan saat ini, dimenangkan oleh pihak Kyousuke. Walaupun Kyousuke menang, tetapi entah mengapa, dia tidak merasa senang...

**Raimon Junior High School, UKS**

"A-ano... Kirino... Tenma... Bisakah kalian buka baju kalian dulu?", Tanya Haruna. Di UKS tersebut, hanya ada Haruna, Shindou, Tenma, dan Kirino. Tiba-tiba, Kirino dan Tenma blushing dan mendadak salah tingkah.

"K-kami... Bisa mengobatinya sendiri! Haruna-san dan Shindou keluar saja", Ucap Tenma dan Kirino.

"E-eh? Tapi...", Ucap Haruna yang langsung dipotong oleh Shindou.

"Lebih baik kita turuti saja apa kata mereka", Ucap Shindou. Haruna cuman bisa pasrah lalu keluar dari ruangan UKS diikuti Shindou.

BLAM!

"Hah... Hampir saja ketahuan", Ucap Tenma sembari menghela napas.

"Benar... Bajunya kau letakkan di sini kan, Tenma?", Tanya Kirino yang mencari bajunya juga baju Tenma.

"Ada di belakang ranjangku", Jawab Tenma. Kirino pun lalu mengambil baju miliknya juga baju Tenma. Ckckck... Kayaknya udah pada lupa deh sama rasa sakit yang diderita...

"Lebih baik kita kabur sekarang", Ucap Kirino lalu membuka kaos seragam bolanya. Tampak perban melilit tubuhnya. Tenma pun mengikuti Kirino membuka kaosnya dan perban pun melilit tubuhnya. Menutupi bagian buah dadanya yang bisa dibilang agak besar.

Tunggu... SEJAK KAPAN KIRINO DAN TENMA PUNYA BUAH DADA?!

Ya... Sebenarnya, Kirino dan Tenma adalah seorang perempuan. Mereka menyamar menjadi laki-laki agar mereka bisa bermain bola.

"Kau sudah siap?", Tanya Kirino. Tampak Kirino memakai baju hoodie berwarna hitam dengan tulisan 'Soccer Girl' dan tidak lupa dengan gambar bola. Ia memakai hotpants jeans serta sepatu sport berwarna hitam dengan sedikit perpaduan berwarna pink.

"Ya", Jawab Tenma. Terlihat bahwa dia memakai dress berwarna cokelat yang penuh dengan renda serta sepatu balet berwarna senada dengan dress yang dikenakannya.

"Biar aku cek apa Haruna dan Shindou masih ada diluar atau tidak", Ucap Kirino yang langsung mengintip keluar lewat lubang kunci.

"Bagaimana?", Tanya Tenma.

"Sip! Semua aman!", Jawab Kirino sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kirino pun menggeser (pake pintu geser) pintu. Mereka keluar dari UKS dengan mengendap-ngendap lalu berlari dengan kecepatan inhuman. Tanpa mereka ketahui, dari arah berlawanan, Shindou dan Kyousuke sedang berjalan menuju UKS. Kenapa Shindou bisa bareng sama Kyousuke? Karena Kyousuke minta diantar Shindou menuju UKS untuk minta maaf (Yumi: Kyousuke penakut *ditendang pake Kensei Lancelot*).

Karena Kirino dan Tenma lari gak sambil ngelihat sekeliling, alhasil, pada akhirnya mereka nabrak Shindou & Kyousuke (Yumi: Anata tachi wa baka da naa *dikeroyok Kirino sm Tenma*).

Mereka jatuh dengan posisi saling bertindihan (masih elit). Kirino menindih Shindou, sedangkan Tenma menindih Kyousuke. Dan... Sepertinya mereka lupa satu hal... MEREKA SEDANG MENJADI PEREMPUAN!

"Khhh... Berat", Rintih Shindou dan Kyousuke yang perlahan membuka matanya. Sedangkan Tenma dan Kirino masih memejamkan mata karena rasa sakit bekas terkena bola terasa kembali. Saat mata Shindou dan Kyousuke terbuka sempurna, mereka membulatkan matanya.

"Kirino/Tenma...", Ucap Shindou dan Kyousuke bersamaan sambil blushing. Kenapa mereka berdua blushing?

Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Mungkin, sekitar 2 cm lg mereka pasti bakalan kissu.

Kirino dan Tenma sedang memakai baju wanita dan bagian ms.V (Yumi: You know what I mean?) Kirino dan Tenma tepat berada di bagian 'itu' nya Shindou dan Kyousuke

Dan yang terakhir... BUAH DADA KIRINO DAN TENMA MENGENAI DADA SHINDOU DAN KYOUSUKE!

"Hn? Nani?", Tanya Kirino dan Tenma yang sudah membuka matanya tetapi masih belum sadar bahwa mereka lagi jadi perempuan.

"Kau... Perempuan?", Tanya Shindou dan Kyousuke lalu pada akhirnya Kirino dan Tenma sadar kalau mereka sedang menjadi perempuan. Kirino dan Tenma segera berdiri diikuti Shindou dan Kyousuke. Muka mereka berdua memerah. Mereka berdua jadi salah tingkah. Shindou dan Kyousuke sudah siap-siap menghadang Kirino dan Tenma kalau-kalau mereka kabur.

"E-eh? A-ano... I-ini... Ka-kami... Un...", Ucap Kirino dan Tenma yang salah tingkah.

"Ukh... Kita harus gimana?", Tanya Kirino dengan nada berbisik ke Tenma.

"Kita harus kabur", Jawab Tenma yang juga berbisik.

"Lewat mana?", Tanya Kirino lagi.

"Jalur belakang", Jawab Tenma.

"Lalu tas kita gak akan di bawa?", Tanya Kirino.

"Soal tas lupain ajah dulu!", Jawab Tenma. Mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk.

"Ichi(routa)..." (Yumi: *ditendang Kazemaru*)

"...Ni(ni)..."

"...San(light)!"

Kirino dan Tenma pun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu kabur dengan kecepatan inhuman.

"Hei! Tunggu!", Teriak Shindou dan Kyousuke. Mereka pergi mengejar Kirino dan Tenma dengan kecepatan tak kalah inhuman.

Saat ini, sedang terjadi acara kejar-kejaran antara 2 kelinci dengan 2 serigala (Yumi: Kalau kucing dan anjing udah terlalu mainstream *digorok readers*).

"HUAAAAAA! KITA HARUS LARI KE MANA?", Tanya Tenma. Tiba-tiba, Kirino melihat gang kecil dan langsung menarik Tenma menuju gang tersebut.

"Hah... Kita selamat...", Ucap Kirino lega.

"Ah... Tampaknya kita menemukan mangsa baru...", Ucap sebuah suara. Dihadapan Kirino dan Tenma sekarang, terdapat 5 orang preman.

"... Kutarik kembali kata-kataku...", Ucap Kirino. Kirino dan Tenma mulai ketakutan. Tubuh mereka berkeringat dingin.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang...", Ucap salah satu dari para preman tersebut.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Sousha Maestro/Kensei Lancelot!"

BUAGH!

"Eh?"

**~TBC~**

**Kirino : *ngelirik ke atas* Knp pendek? *udah mulai tenang***

**Yumi : Aku buat naskahnya emang segitu**

**Tenma : Y udh... Lbh baik kita ucapin salam penutup *udah tenang juga***

**REVIEW PLEASE! DAN KAMI MENERIMA FLAME...**


	2. Chapter 2

彼女は女性です！? ことはできません！

Kanojo wa josidesu!? Koto wa dekimasen!

He is a girl!? Impossible!

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : Shindou Takuto x Kirino Ranmaru**

** Tsurugi Kyousuke x Matsukaze Tenma**

**Author's Territory**

**Yumi : Hello again minna-san! I'm back! *nyanyi lagu SeeU – I'm Back***

**Kirino : Emmm... Usagi-san?**

**Yumi : *berhenti nyanyi* Nani, Kirino?**

**Kirino : Kita langsung ajah yuk! Dari pada kelamaan...**

**Yumi : Ok deh! Saya akan bacakan skripsinya**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Inazuma Eleven GO! Bukan milik Yumi, kalau IEG milik Yumi, Yumi pasti udh buat si Kirino sm Tenma jd cewe beneran *ditonjok Kirino lalu ditendang Tenma pake Majin Pegasus***

**WARNING**

**Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, dll.**

**CAUTION**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING **

**Chapter 2. Kanojo wa jesidesu!? Koto wa dekimasen!**

**Normal POV**

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang..." Ucap salah satu dari para preman tersebut.

"KYAAAAA!"

Terlihat Kirino dan Tenma berteriak ketakutan karena para preman tersebut memegang kedua tangan mereka.

"Sousha Maestro/Kensei Lancelot!"

BUAGH!

Sebuah bola – Atau lebih tepatnya dua buah bola mengenai tepat dua orang preman (Satu bola kena salah satu preman yang megang Kirino, yang satu lagi kena salah satu preman yang megang Tenma) dan preman yang itu langsung pingsan dengan posisi dan wajah tak elit (Yumi: *cekikikan kayak setan*)

"Eh?"

Kirino dan Tenma tampak sedikit terkejut atas kejadian tadi. Dan... Tampaknya mereka mengenali pemilik kenshin tersebut... Serta suaranya saat meneriakkan nama kenshinnya.

"Lepaskan mereka!" Seru seseorang dengan rambut hitam hampir mendekati abu-abu.

"Shindou?"

"Atau kalian akan bernasib sama dengan 2 teman kalian ini," Ancam seseorang berambut dark blue.

"Tsurugi?"

"Huh? Apa yang harus kami takutkan? Kalian hanyalah bocah ingusan!" Ejek salah satu preman dan seketika muncul empat segitiga siku-siku di kepala Shindou dan Tsurugi.

O-ouw... Tampaknya preman tersebut malah memperburuk keadaan.

"KAMI BUKAN BOCAH INGUSAN!" Teriak Shindou dan Tsurugi.

BUK! DUAGH! DUK! BUAKH! GUK! (?) MEONG! (?) KUKURUYUK! (?)

Dan... Para preman langsung tewas seketika (Yumi: *digebug ke-5 preman tersebut yang ternyata premannya itu si Mamoru, Shuuya, Yuuto, Shirou, sm Ichirouta | MaShuYuShiIchi : APA MAKSUDNYA, HAH?! KITA JADI PREMAN?!|Yumi: Hueeee! Gomen! *nangis bombay*)

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Shindou dan Tsurugi.

"I-iya... Doumo arigatou gozaimasu," Jawab Kirino dan Tenma sembari melakukan ojigi.

"Douitashimashite," Balas Shindou dan Tsurugi sembari tersenyum tipis. (Yumi: WHAT?! TSURUGI SENYUM?! TSURUGI SENYUM?! TSU- *dikeroyok readers gara2 berisik)

"Hmmm... Boleh aku tanya sekali lagi? Apa... Kalian berdua itu perempuan?" Tanya Tsurugi. Tiba-tiba, Kirino dan Tenma menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk pasrah.

"Dan apa maksudnya kalian menyamar jadi laki-laki?" Tanya Shindou sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya terlihat tegas padahal aslinya cengeng (Yumi: *ditendang pake Sousha Maestro*).

Tiba-tiba, cairan bening mengalir dari mata Kirino dan Tenma.

"K-kami hanya ingin menjalani cita-cita kami menjadi pemain bola..." Jawab Kirino.

"Karena kami... tidak mungkin anak perempuan diizinkan bermain bola, maka kami menyamar menjadi laki-laki," Jawab Tenma.

"Gomennasai..." Ucap Kirino dan Tenma sembari mencoba berhenti menangis tapi tidak bisa.

"Ssshhh... Sudah... Jangan menangis..." Ucap Shindou sembari menjilati air mata Kirino.

"Jangan nangis lagi, ya?" Ucap Tsurugi sembari melakukan hal yang sama seperti Shindou, yaitu menjilati air mata Tenma.

BLUSH!

Dapat kita lihat wajah Kirino dan Tenma memerah seperti rambut Akaito Shion dari Utauloid (Yumi: Soalnya kalau seperti kepiting rebus atau dll udh terlalu mainstream *ngacungin jempol*|readers: *speeclesh*)

"Fufufu... Baru segitu aja kok udah merah?" Tanya Shindou menggoda Kirino.

"D-diam kau!" Ucap Kirino sembari memukul dada Shindou pelan.

Sedangkan Tsurugi dan Tenma...

"Khehehe... Kau benar-benar sensitive Tenma..." Ucap Tsurugi sembari terkekeh.

"Ukh... BAKAtsurugi!" Ucap Tenma yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya disambut dengan kekehan Tsurugi.

"Shindou/Tsurugi..." Panggil Kirino dan Tenma yang sudah tidak blushing.

"Hn? Nani?" Tanya Shindou dan Tsurugi.

"Tolong rahasiakan hal ini ya..." Mohon Kirino. Shindou dan Tsurugi saling berpandangan lalu mereka pun berbisik (Yumi: He? Sejak kapan si tolak angin Shindou muncul itu akrab sama si Tsunderugi? *Digorok Shindou sm Tsurugi*) dan menyeringai.

GULP!

Tampaknya... Kirino dan Tenma dapat merasakan firasat buruk yang sebentar lagi akan menimpa mereka.

"Akan kami rahasiakan asal..." Ucap Shindou yang menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kalian harus menyanyikan lagu untuk kami di tengah lapangan Raimon," Ucap Tsurugi yang melanjutkan perkataan Shindou.

"WTH?!" Teriak Kirino dan Tenma.

"Jadi mau gak nih?" Tanya Shindou.

"Ya udah deh..." Jawab Kirino dan Tenma pasrah. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan kembali ke Raimon Junior High School.

**Raimon Junior High School**

"Ng... Tsurugi..." Ucap Tenma memanggil Tsurugi.

"Hm?"

"Apa benar kita harus bernyanyi di tengah lapangan?"

"Hai. Ada masalah?"

"Ya... Dan masalahnya... MASIH ADA ANAK-ANAK KLUB RAIMON DAN JUGA KLUB SEKOLAHMU!" Jawab Tenma sembari berteriak dan juga menunjuk anak-anak Raimon dan anak-anak tim Tsurugi yang masih ada di tengah lapangan. Ada anak yang main judi (?) di tengah lapangan, ada yang lagi nari gangnam style sambil harlem shake (?), dan berbagai hal gila lainnya.

"SHINDOU! KIRINO! TENMA!" Teriak Aoi yang lagi nari bareng Minamisawa lalu Aoi pun menghampiri Shindou, Kirino, Tsurugi, dan Tenma.

'Oh... Iie... Kami-sama... Matilah aku...' Batin Kirino dan Tenma. Ya... Mereka masih memakai pakaian perempuan.

"Eh? Tenma? Kirino? Kenapa kalian pake baju perempuan?" Tanya Aoi.

"Oh... Tenma sama Kirino lagi..." Jawab Shindou yang langsung dipotong oleh Tenma.

"Sudahlah... Aoi sudah tau soal ini... Dia teman kecilku" Ucap Tenma.

"Oh... Jadi dia sudah tau? Ya sudah... Sorano-san, kalau ada yang nanya kenapa Kirino dan Tenma pake baju perempuan bilang aja lagi di suruh crossdress sama Shindou dan aku. Kalau nanya soal dadanya, bilang aja itu pake roti," Ucap Tsurugi panjang x lebar x tinggi = volume #plak!

"Hai Tsurugi-san!" Ucap Aoi (Yumi: *nyanyi lagu Kagamine Rin-Tengaku/Heaven Music* Aoi jikan sayonara sugeru... *digebug readers*).

"Ya sudah... Tunggu apa lagi? Kalian mau nyanyi apa?" Tanya Shindou.

"Ng... Lagu... Menurutmu lagu apa Tenma?" Tanya Kirino.

"Eh? Kok nanya ke aku sih? Aku juga gak tau..." Ucap Tenma.

"Tapi, sebelum nentuin lagu, nyanyi duet atau solo?" Tanya Tenma.

"Solo," Jawab Tsurugi singkat.

"Jadi kau mau nyanyi lagu apa?" Tanya Kirino ke Tenma.

"Kayaknya aku mau nyanyi lagu Hato saja..." Jawab Tenma agak ragu.

"Ya sudah... Aku akan nyanyi lagu World is Mine," Ucap Kirino.

"Jadi? Siapa yang duluan?" Tanya Tsurugi.

"Dia!" Ucap Kirino dan Tenma berbarengan sembari menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Kirino saja duluan," Usul Shindou.

"Eh? Watashi? Iie!" Tolak Kirino. Tiba-tiba, Shindou memegang kedua tangan Kirino dan berbisik pelan dengan nada rendah yang terdengar... Errr... Sexy?

"Kumohon ya? Kiri-chan?" Bisik Shindou dan seketika wajah Kirino langsung blushing seperti rambut Hiroto (Yumi: Kalau mirip ke- |readers: UDAH TAU!| Yumi: *pundung*).

"I-iie!" Jawab Kirino masih menolak perkataan Shindou.

"Atau kubeberkan disini..." Ancam Shindou masih dengan nada rendah. Kirino hanya bisa pasrah.

"Hai... Shindou-kun," Ucap Kirino.

"Anak baik," Ucap Shindou sembari tersenyum lembut dan menjauhkan diri dari Kirino.

"Sorano-san!" Panggil Tsurugi.

"Nani, Tsurugi-san?" Tanya Aoi yang menghampiri Tsurugi

"Bisa tolong kosongkan lapangan?" Pinta Tsurugi.

"Hai, Tsurugi-san!" Jawab Aoi sembari memberi hormat. Lho? Sejak kapan Tsurugi sama Aoi jadi akrab juga ya?

Setelah lapangan dikosongkan oleh Aoi (lebih tepatnya dibantu oleh Kuro & Shiro), Kirino pun langsung berdiri di tengah lapangan. Kuro & Shiro sudah nyiapin musiknya.

(Saran lewat: Pada saat ini dengarkan lagu World is Mine (Waarudo Izu Main) – Hatsune Miku agar efeknya lebih real)

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama

Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne

Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto

Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?

Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto

Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite!

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara

KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii na kawaii tte

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama

Ki ga tsuite nee nee

Mataseru nante rongai yo

Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?

Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!

Ima sugu ni yo

Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho

Moku wa yurushimasen no

Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...

A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho? Mukae ni kite

Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara

Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo?

Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama

Ki ga tsuite hora hora

Otete ga aitemasu

Mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama

Mou doushite! Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku

Zettai KIMI wa wakatte nai! Wakatte nai wa...

Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI

Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURIN

Minna minna gaman shimasu...

Wagamama na ko dato omowanai de

Watashi datte yareba dekiru mon

Ato de koukai suru wa yo

Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama

Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo?

Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e?

"Hikareru abunai yo" Sou itte soppo muku KIMI

... Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo

Entah kenapa... Semuanya pada cengo dan blushing ngeliat Kirino nyanyi sambil nari (Kecuali Tsurugi). Apalagi Shindou, dia sampai nosebleed. Kirino pun menghampiri Shindou.

"Shindou? Anata wa daijoubu?" Tanya Kirino sambil mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidung Shindou menggunakan tissue yang entah dia dapat darimana.

"Eh?"

BLUSH!

Muka Shindou pun makin memerah saat Kirino mengelap hidung Shindou dengan lembut.

"Sudah, Kirino... Aku bisa sendiri," Ucap Shindou sembari menepis tangan Kirino pelan.

"Iie! Aku yang bersihkan," Ucap Kirino sambil tetap mengelap hidung Shindou. Shindou pun hanya bisa terdiam.

"Tenma... Sekarang giliranmu," Ucap Shindou.

"Eh? Nani? Apa... Tak bisa diundur?" Tanya Tenma yang sedang gugup setengah mati.

"Iie... Atau kubeberkan nih..." Ancam Tsurugi dengan wajah tetap datar dan nada biasa.

"Hai... Aku akan bernyanyi," Ucap Tenma pasrah seperti keadaan Kirino sebelum menyanyi.

Tenma berjalan ketengah lapangan. Kuro & Shiro udah standbye.

(Saran lewat: Pada saat ini dengarkan lagu Hato – Hatsune Miku agar kesannya lebih real)

den den den den densetsu no

hotori mezashi te san senri

ini ini ini ini inishie no

densho ni shirusa re ta

den den den den densetsu no

hotori mezashi te san senri

ini ini ini ini inishie no

densho ni shirusa re ta

hato

hato ga kuru hato ga kuru

zetsubou to ginga o koe te

hato ga mau hato ga mau

kimi no kokoro o iyasu tame ni

sora

umi

la~la~la~

sora

mori

la~la~la~

den den den den densetsu no

hotori mezashi te san senri

ini ini ini ini inishie no

densho ni shirusa re ta

den den den den densetsu no

hotori mezashi te san senri

ini ini ini ini inishie no

densho ni shirusa re ta

hato

yama no itadaki ni wa hato

kawa no kishibe ni mo hato

kimi no hitomi no naka ni hato

hato ga kuru hato ga kuru

zetsubou to ginga o koe te

hato ga mau hato ga mau

kimi no kokoro o iyasu tame ni

den den den den densetsu no

hotori mezashi te san senri

ini ini ini ini inishie no

densho ni shirusa re ta

den den den den densetsu no

hotori mezashi te san senri

ini ini ini ini inishie no

densho ni shirusa re ta

den den den den densetsu no

hotori mezashi te san senri

ini ini ini ini inishie no

densho ni shirusa re ta

den den den den densetsu no

hotori mezashi te san senri

ini ini ini ini inishie no

densetsu no

wasure rare ta ichi wa no hato

Seperti saat Kirino tadi, semua orang yang ada di sana cengo dan blushing (kecuali Shindou). Di antara semua orang yang blushing, hanya Tsurugi yang blushing parah. Untung... Gak sampai nosebleed kayak Shindou. Tenma pun menghampiri Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi? Kau sakit?" Tanya Tenma sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Tsurugi.

"Uaaaaahhhh! Nandemonai, Tenma!" Ucap Tsurugi yang salah tingkah.

"Yakin?" Tanya Tenma.

"Hai..." Jawab Tsurugi yang mencoba tenang.

"Emmm... Tenma-chan?" Panggil Tsurugi.

"Hm?" Respon Tenma.

"B-boleh aku minta e-mail dan no hp mu?" Tanya Tsurugi sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Boleh kok... Biar aku yang ketik di HP mu langsung," Ucap Tenma sembari tersenyum manis. Tsurugi memberikan HP nya sembari tetap memalingkan wajahnya. Tenma pun mengambil HP Tsurugi dan mengetikkan no HP dan e-mail nya.

"Ini HP nya Tsurugi-san," Ucap Tenma sembari memberikan HP nya ke Tsurugi.

"A-arigatou..." Ucap Tsurugi pelan.

"Douitashimashite," Balas Tenma.

"AUTHOR!"

Tunggu... Siapa yang teriak?

"AUTHOR!"

Suaranya... Ada tiga orang?

"Apaan sih?"

Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang anak berambut putih yang diikat ponytail kecil dan memakai eye patch serta memakai gaun lolita putih juga memakai sepatu boots putih dan headphone putih. Ya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Usagi Yumi?

"Alpha? Gamma? Beta? Ngapain kalian di sini?" Tanya Yumi.

"Kenapa kamu gak bilang kalau ada acara nyanyi di sini?!" Protes Beta.

"Etto..."

"Emmm... Usagi-san? Tumben sekali pakai gaun lolita..." Ucap Alpha.

"Oh... Ini, aku dipaksa pakai seragam asliku," Ucap Yumi dengan wajah horror dan aura hitam di belakangnya. Semua orang sudah merinding kecuali Tsurugi, Alpha, Gamma, dan Beta. Tiba-tiba, aura itu mereda dan wajah Yumi mulai kembali seperti semula.

"Lho? Kok kalian pake dress macan kayak gitu?" Tanya Yumi dengan heran.

"Ya kita mau ngeracau," Jawab Gamma. Dan trio fisika sarap ini pergi ke tengah lapangan dan nyanyi-nyanyi GaJe.

Iwak Peyek... Iwak Peyek...

Iwak Peyek ngasih jagung

Sampai tuna jadi terong

El Dorado tetap disanjung

Iwak Peyek... Iwak Peyek...

Iwak Peyek ngasih pete

Sampai negi jadi es krim

El Dorado paling kece

Trio Fisika sarap ini nyanyi sambil muter-muterin kepalanya... Waduh? Apa gak pusing tuh?

"Woi! Udah-udah! Kalian bertiga jangan ngeracau di sini dong!" Protes Yumi.

"Eh? Biarin dong... Suka-suka kita," Balas Beta.

"Iya nih... Suka-suka kita don cin," Ucap Gamma yang sifat bancinya kumat.

"Aduh... Please deh Gamma... Jangan kumat dulu deh..." Ucap Alpha yang mulai 4L4Y.

"Terserah eke dong cin... Mulut-mulut eke," Ucap Gamma.

"Oh... Jadi nantangin berantem nih? Dasar banci taman lawang!" Ejek Alpha.

"Daripada kamu kulit arang!" Balas Gamma.

Dan terjadilah perang mulut dan kuah antara Alpha dan Gamma.

"Stop! Kalian pergi dari sini gak?" Usir Yumi.

"KITA GAK MAU PERGI!" Jawab trio fisika sambil teriak. Yumi terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian, Yumi tersenyum.

Tunggu! Tunggu! Bukan tersenyum! Yumi... Menyeringai?

"Hihihi... Jadi gak mau pergi nih?" Ucap Yumi sembari menyeringai.

GULP!

Ups! Alpha... Gamma... Beta... Tampaknya, kau membangkitkan sifat yandere Yumi-chan deh...

"... Death Reaper"

Tiba-tiba, muncul sabit besar dengan ukiran-ukiran di gagangnya. Di bagian pinggir sabit, terdapat sebuah tengkorak yang memiliki telinga kelinci dan sayap kelelawar.

"Go or you lose your soul," Tawar Yumi dengan smirk dan aura hitam.

"H-hai... Kita pergi," Ucap trio fisika yang langsung ngacir pergi entah kemana.

"Baiklah... Kita lanjutkan syutingnya," Ucap Yumi yang sabitnya sudah menghilang entah kemana dan aura hitam sudah mereda. Tiba-tiba, Yumi pun langsung pergi entah kemana.

"-_-" Semua orang sudah pada sweatdroped melihat kejadian ini tapi mengingat Yumi saat sisi yanderenya bangkit, mereka semua pun langsung mengikuti syuting kembali daripada harus kehilangan jiwanya.

"Oh... Iya... Aku hampir melupakan sesuatu," Ucap Shindou.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minamisawa.

"Sekolah kita akan libut selama 1 bulan," Jawab Shindou.

"WHAT? 1 BULAN?! GILA!" Teriak para anggota Raimon cetar membahana badai kesamber petir baru tahu rasa (?).

"Jadi... Aku akan mengadakan acara menginap di sekolah selama 1 minggu," Ucap Shindou.

"Aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Tsurugi.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Shindou.

"Emang kamu gak sekolah?" Tanya Sangoku.

"Bolos lah..." Jawab Tsurugi singkat, padat, tidak jelas #plak!. Perhatian readers, sifat Tsurugi jangan ditiru ya!

"Jadi? Kapan acaranya?" Tanya Kurama.

"Nanti sore," Jawab Shindou.

"Lebih baik kita beres-beres barang-barang yang diperlukan..." Usul Kirino. Mereka semua pun kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Kira-kira... Gimana acara mereka nanti? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

**~TBC~**

**Yumi : Ya! Saatnya balas review!**

**Watanabe Mayuyu**

**Arigatou atas sarannya Watanabe-san! Akan saya usahakan A/N nya dikurangi...**

**Eh? Menurut saya fic anda bagus kok! Apalagi yang fic Juragan Senguuji. Saya sangat suka fic itu!**

**Mist Harmonics**

***sweatdroped* H-hai... Senpai! Ini FemKirino dan FemTenma. Arigatou atas pembenarannya dan soal alur yang kecepatan itu, soalnya chap 1 itu msh prolog... Makanya alurnya cepat.**

**Yumi : Doumo arigatou gozaimasu bagi yang sudah review... Akhir kata,**

**REVIEW PLEASE DAN KAMI MENERIMA FLAME!**


	3. Chapter 3

彼女は女性です！? ことはできません！

Kanojo wa josidesu!? Koto wa dekimasen!

He is a girl!? Impossible!

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : Shindou Takuto x Kirino Ranmaru**

** Tsurugi Kyousuke x Matsukaze Tenma**

**Author's Territory**

**Yumi : Hello, minna-san! Dari pada lama, kita langsung cekidot ajah yuk!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Inazuma Eleven GO! Bukan milik Yumi, Tapi cerita dan OC ini asli milik Yumi**

**WARNING**

**Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, dll.**

**CAUTION**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING **

**Chapter 3. NGINAP!**

**Raimoh Junior High School**

**Normal POV**

"Semua udah kumpul?" Tanya Shindou.

"Chotto matte! Minamisawa-san kemana?" Tanya Tenma.

"Katanya dia gak mau ikut," Jawab Kurama.

"Ummm... Apakah dia benar-benar membenciku ya?" Gumam Tenma.

"Sabar ya Ten-chan..." Ucap Kirino.

"Hai... Arigatou..." Ucap Tenma sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Kamarnya sudah siap!" Ucap Aoi dan Midori. Dan mereka langsung berebut futon yang mau dipake.

"Aku mau yang ini!"

"Gak! Ini yang aku!"

"Awas!"

"Uwaaaaa! Amagi-san! Berat!"

Seperti biasa... Selalu ricuh... -_-"

"Hei! Gak usah berebut gitu..." Ucap Aoi mencoba menenangkan suasana. Tapi, para chara kita ini tidak mendengarkan perkataan Aoi dan hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Tsurugi, Shindou, Kirino, dan Tenma yang menunggu di dekat pintu hanya bisa sweatdroped.

"Hei! Kalian semua! Jangan berebut!" Teriak Aoi dan masih tidak didengar oleh para chara.

Dapat dilihat muka Aoi memerah. Hmmm... Tampaknya Aoi sudah naik pitam...

"HEI! KALIAN SEMUA BERHENTI ATAU KUPANGGILKAN USAGI-SAN, YUZUMI-SAN, DAN YUZAKI-SAN!" Teriak Aoi yang mengancam para chara yang lagi berebut futon dan seketika para chara langsung ngumpet di dalem futon yang sudah dipilih mereka secara acak.

"Eh? Kok futonnya cuman sisa dua?" Tanya Shindou.

"Eh? Kok bisa kurang? Padahal pas kuhitung sudah pas kok!" Ucap Midori heran.

"Satu-satunya cara..." Ucap Kirino yang menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"... Siapa cepat, dia dapat" Ucap Tenma yang melanjutkan perkataan Kirino. Dan seketika, muncullah kilatan petir antara Kirino dengan Shindou sedangkan Tenma dengan Tsurugi.

"Ichi..."

"... Ni ..."

"... San ..."

"... Yon ..."

"... GO!"

BRAK! BRUK! DUAK! BLETAK! GUK!(?) MEONG!(?) KUKURUYUK!(?) TENG!(?) TANG!(?) TONG!(?) NANG!(?) NENG!(?) NONG!(?) ES NONGNONG!(?)

Dan mereka sampai ke futon yang sama (futon yang satu Kirino dan Shindou dan yang satu lagi Tenma dan Tsurugi) di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku pertama!" Ucap Kirino.

"Iie! Watashi!" Balas Shindou.

"Aku... Duluan," Ucap Tsurugi.

"Watashi!" Balas Tenma.

CTAR!

Yap! Kilatan petirnya mulai lagi... Dan mereka saling memperebutkan futon.

**30 menit kemudian...**

"Watashi!"

"Iie! Watashi!"

"Watashi!"

"Watashi!"

"WATASHI!"

"STOP!" Teriak Midori yang membuat Kirino, Shindou, Tsurugi, dan Tenma terdiam.

"Biar adil, Kirino tidur sama Shindou, dan Tsurugi tidur dengan Tenma," Usul Midori.

"NANI?!" Teriak Kirino, Shindou, Tsurugi, dan Tenma. Mereka be-empat memberikan tatapan kepada Aoi seolah mengatakan 'Help-me-from-this-girl'.

"Emmm... Tampaknya itu keputusan yang bagus Seto-san..." Ucap Aoi yang menghiraukan tatapan empat orang temannya yang sedang menderita.

"A-aoi... Le-lebih baik a-aku tidur s-sama Kirino saja..." Ucap Tenma sembari berkeringat dingin.

"A-aku setuju d-dengan Tenma... L-lebih baik, a-aku tidur dengan Tsurugi saja," Ucap Shindou yang menyetujui ucapan Tenma.

"Iie... Pokoknya ini keputusanku dan Sorano... Kalian tidak bisa membantahnya..." Ucap Midori. Ouw... Tampaknya Kami-sama tidak memberkati kalian berempat...

Dan dapat kita lihat, empat orang chara yang lagi sial ini sudah blushing berat...

"Yosh! Permasalahannya sudah selesai kan? Lebih baik kalian semua mandi dulu..." Ucap Aoi.

"Hai!" Ucap para chara kita.

"Lho? Kirino dan Tenma kemana?" Tanya Hayami.

"Entahlah... Aku tidak tau..." Jawab Kurama.

**Raimon Junior High School, Third Floor**

"Ki-kirino... Kau yakin kita mandi di sini?" Tanya Tenma.

"T-tentu saja... Emang kita mau mandi di mana lagi?" Jawab Kirino.

"T-tapi... Kamar mandi di lantai ini kan terkenal angker..." Ucap Tenma yang mulai ketakutan.

"T-tenang saja... K-kita kan berdua... T-tak perlu takut..." Ucap Kirino yang sebenarnya juga ketakutan.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu menutup pintunya.

"Kiri-chan... J-jangan dikunci ya..." Mohon Tenma.

"B-baiklah..." Balas Kirino.

Mereka pun mulai membuka seragam sepak bola mereka tak lupa dengan celananya. Lalu melepas perban yang melilit tubuh mereka. Mereka lalu melepas coretbracoret mereka dan ahemcelanaahemdalamahem mereka. Dan mereka sekarang telanjang bulat.

"Nee... Dadamu lumayan besar ya Ten-chan..." Ucap Kirino sembari menunjuk dada Tenma.

"Diam kau Kirino! Dadamu juga sama saja..." Ucap Tenma yang mukanya udah blushing parah sambil nutupin dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hahaha... Tak usah malu Tenma... Kita kan sesama perempuan..." Ucap Kirino.

Mereka pun mulai mandi. Tanpa mereka ketahui, ternyata ada Shindou dan Tsurugi yang mau mandi juga di lantai tiga.

"Hah... Kamar mandinya penuh banget..." Keluh Shindou.

"Sorano-san sampai harus manggil Usagi-san dulu lagi..." Ucap Tsurugi.

"Untung ajah kita berhasil kabur sebelum Usagi-san ngamuk ya..." Ucap Shindou.

"Betul sekali..." Ucap Tsurugi yang menyetujui ucapan Shindou.

Mereka pun sampai di pintu toilet lalu membukanya.

KRIEEETTT...

"Eh?"

BLUSH! CROOOT!

Ya... Bisa kita liat... Shindou dan Tsurugi melihat Kirino dan Tenma yang sedang telanjang bulat. Mereka saling bertatapan sebentar lalu Shindou dan Tsurugi mulai blushing parah dan nosebleed sedangkan Kirino dan Tenma hanya cengo.

"Tsurugi... Kau sakit?" Tanya Tenma yang mendekati Tsurugi.

"Shindou... Anata wa daijoubu?" Tanya Kirino yang mendekati Shindou. Oh... Tenma... Kirino... Sadarkah kalian kalau kalian itu sedang dalam keadaan telanjang?

Tiba-tiba, Kirino dan Tenma menyadari sesuatu.

Loading... Please Wait...

0%

15%

30%

45%

60%

78%

89%

99%

Loading Complete!

"KYAAAAAAAAA! PERVERT!" Teriak Tenma dan Kirino sambil melempar ahemcelanaahemdalemahem mereka.

HEADSHOOT!

Dan benda nista itu mengenai tepat kepala- lebih tepatnya mukanya Shindou dan Tsurugi.

"HUAAAAAAA! GOMENNASAI!" Teriak Shindou dan Tsurugi lalu menutup (baca: membanting) pintu.

BRAK!

Nasihat dari adegan ini, jangan lupa kunci pintu kamar mandi apalagi itu adalah kamar mandi umum.

**~SKIP TIME~**

"Gomennasai... Kalian sih... Tidak mengunci pintunya..." Ucap Shindou dan Tsurugi sambil sujud di depan Kirino dan Tenma.

"Baiklah... Kami maafkan..." Ucap Kirino.

"Itu juga salah kami sih..." Ucap Tenma.

"Oh iya! CD ku tadi mana?" Tanya Kirino.

"Eh? Iya ya... Kan tadi kita lemparin... Shindou... Tsurugi... Sumimasen, bisa balikin CD kami?" Pinta Tenma sambil blushing.

"Hai... Emmm... Ngomong-ngomong, CD mu imut banget Tenma..." Komentar Tsurugi sambil merentangkan (?) ahemcelanaahemdalamahem Tenma yang berwarna putih dipenuhi pita-pita berwarna merah.

"Urussai! Kembalikan CD ku!" Ucap Tenma sembari berusaha mengambil CD nya.

"Eh... Chotto matte... Karena tadi kau melempar CD nya, maka CD itu akan kusimpan," Ucap Tsurugi yang langsung menyakui CD milik Tenma.

"Hei! Itu CD favoritku! Kembalikan!" Protes Tenma.

"Iie..." Ucap Tsurugi lalu kabur.

"BAKAtsurugi! Chotto matte!" Teriak Tenma yang mengejar Tsurugi.

Mari kita lihat keadaan Shindou dan Kirino...

"Nee, CD mu lucu Kiri-chan..." Komentar Shindou sambil merentangkan (?) ahemcelanaahemdalamahem Kirino yang berwarna pink dan dipenuhi renda warna biru. Tampaknya... Keadaannya tak jauh beda dari yang sebelumnya...

"Urussai!" Ucap Kirino dengan muka yang memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Khehehehe... CD mu buat aku saja ya, Kiri-chan... Mau aku simpan..." Goda Shindou sembari terkekeh.

"Iie! Kembalikan!" Protes Kirino.

"Iie!", Ucap Shindou. Benar-benar, Shindou dan Tsurugi jadi pervert gini... -_-"

**~SKIP TIME~ **(Again)

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri... Shindou? Kirino? Tenma? Tsurugi? Kalian dari mana saja? Mandi kok lama banget..." Omel Aoi.

"Gomen... Tadi ada sedikit masalah," Ucap Kirino dan Tenma sembari men-death glare Shindou dan Tsurugi sedangkan yang di death glare hanya nyengir GaJe.

"Ya sudah... Makan dulu sana... Ada kari ayam spesial," Ucap Midori. Kok jadi ngingetin sama suatu iklan ya? Tapi iklan apa?

Tiba-tiba, Hayami teriak dengan 4L4Y nya.

"AYAMKU!" Teriak Hayami.

"Bukan... Ini Mie Sedap baru..." Ucap Midori sembari menunjukkan bungkus Mie Sedap Kari Ayam Spesial.

"Jadi? Ayamku?" Tanya Hayami. Tiba-tiba, Sangoku berdiri dan di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak ayam dan dikepalanya juga yang entah datang dari mana.

"Mie Sedap Kari Ayam Spesial... Rasanya, Pok pok pok pok pok..." Ucap Sangoku.

"Udah! Udah! Kok jadi OOT kayak gini sih?" Ucap Kirino sembari sweatdroped.

"Mendingan kita makan ajah..." Ucap Tenma yang juga sweatdroped.

Mereka pun akhirnya makan dengan khusyu (?) nya. Saking khusu nya, mereka sampai makan piring-piringnya #plak! Nggak kok... Gak sampai piring-piringnya...

Setelah selesai makan, mereka semua asyik dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Ada yang perang bantal, ada yang main PSP pake kaki (?), ada yang lagi grepe-grepe (Yumi: *dikeroyok readers karena menjerumus terus ke rated M*)

... Lupakan yang terakhir! Tapi kalau gak bisa dilupain juga gak apa-apa kok...

"Aku keluar sebentar," Ucap Tenma yang langsung keluar dari ruangan. Tidak ada satupun yang menyadari kehadiran Tenma kecuali-

'Tenma mau ke mana ya?' Batin Tsurugi

-Ya... Kecuali Tsurugi Kyousuke.

**Lapangan Sepak Bola**

"... Kirei," Gumam Tenma. Saat ini, dia sedang memandang bintang dalam wujud perempuannya. Dia memakai sebuah dress berwarna putih dengan renda-renda yang menghiasinya. Dia pergi tidak memakai alas kaki.

"Apa kira-kira, aku secantik bintang-bintang itu ya?" Tanya Tenma kepada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, dia terdiam.

"Hahaha... Tidak mungkin aku secantik bintang-bintang di atas sana... Dasar Tenma BAKA!" Ucap Tenma kepada dirinya sendiri sembari tertawa garing.

"Apa... Nanti akan ada laki-laki yang mau denganku ya? Rasanya tidak mungkin... Mana ada laki-laki yang mau pacaran dengan perempuan yang suka bermain bola..." Ucap Tenma lirih. Tiba-tiba, turun salju.

"Eh? Bukannya ini masih bulan Mei? Kok sudah turun salju?" Tanya Tenma kepada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, Tenma tak memperdulikan hal itu dan menyanyi.

**Tsurugi POV**

"Aku mau keluar," Ucapku yang langsung melesat keluar dari ruangan. Aku yakin sekali bahwa mereka tidak mendengar ucapanku.

Aku berlari mencari Tenma. Arghhh! Dia tidak ada di mana-mana!

"Apa kira-kira, aku secantik bintang-bintang itu ya?"

Eh? Bukannya itu suara Tenma? Ah... Ternyata dia ada di lapangan...

Kulihat dari tepi lapangan dia sedang memakai pakaian perempuannya. Ah... Kirei... Tapi... Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu ya?

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghampirinya dulu dan memata-matainya sebentar...

"Hahaha... Tidak mungkin aku secantik bintang-bintang di atas sana... Dasar Tenma BAKA!" Ucapmu sembari tertawa garing dan menghina dirimu sendiri.

"Apa... Nanti akan ada laki-laki yang mau denganku ya? Rasanya tidak mungkin... Mana ada laki-laki yang mau pacaran dengan perempuan yang suka bermain bola..." Ucapnya dengan lirih.

Aku terdiam. Kenapa dia berkata-kata seperti itu?

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba, turun salju. Lho? Ini kan masih bulan Mei...

"Eh? Bukannya ini masih bulan Mei? Kok sudah turun salju?" Ucapmu kepada diri sendiri. Ya... ternyata ucapanmu sejalan dengan pikiranku.

Kulihat kau berdiri. Mendongakkan kepalamu. Melihat salju yang turun. Dan, entah kenapa- atau mungkin kau tak sadar, kau bernyanyi sebuah lagu.

(Saran: Pada saat ini, dengarkan lagu Meiko – Silent Snow agar efeknya lebih real)

yuki akari no michi wo aruki tsuduke teita

mayokana ni nemuru machinami miwo genjitsu ganazoru

asai yume dato shitta tokei no hari ga tsuge ta

yasashi sawotada motome ru amasa kezuri toru youni

mou daremo inai toumei na machi ni ima hitori kiri torinokosa rete

kun wo sagashi ta kokoro dakega himei wo age ta

Kau bernyanyi dengan merdu sambil menari dengan lincah. Menutup matamu seolah kau menghayati lagu tersebut. Kakimu yang tak beralaskan apapun bergerak lincah kesana kemari. Kau... Terlihat bagaikan bidadari saat ini...

tooza karu hibi wo nido toha sugo senai

atarimae no shinjitsu kiduka nu furi woshita

itami no tsuyosa nado dare nimowakaranai

oto wo naku shita yoru ga kokoro made toza shita

yukidoke no kisetsu kobore ta namida ha kizuato wo iyashi tan ku kie te

kitto futari wo aoi hizashi ga ashita he yuu (izana) u

tooza karu hibi wo nido toha sugo senai

fukai yoru no kanata ni kun no koe ga kiko eta

itami no tsuyosa nado dare nimowakaranai

ashita no imi wo motome te kodoku ni sarasa rete

**Tenma POV**

hakugin no sekai ha seijaku ni oowa rete

ori tsumo ru yuki ga kun no sugata utsushi ta

koe mo kie ta sekai de kun no mei wo saken da

gatsu akari wo sagashi te kitto kun ni ae ru

Kuakhiri nyanyianku. Fuh... Entah kenapa saat ini aku mala menyanyi dan menari. Kalau ada yang melihat hal ini, pasti aku sudah dianggap orang gila.

GREP!

"Uwaaaaaa!" Aku berteriak kaget. Siapa yang memelukku dari belakang?!

"Kau salah," Ucap orang yang memelukku. Suara ini...

"Tsurugi?"

"Ucapanmu yang tadi... Itu salah besar," Ucap Tsurugi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku. Jujur, aku tidak mengerti.

"Ucapanmu salah besar! Kau itu lebih cantik dari bintang-bintang itu! Ingat itu! Aku yakin, masih ada laki-laki yang mau denganmu!" Ucapmu sembari mengeratkan pelukanmu.

Ah... Atataka...

"Apa itu benar?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja!" Jawabmu dengan penuh keyakinan. Tiba-tiba, kau melepaskan pelukanmu. Aku pun berbalik menghadapmu. Dapat kulihat wajahmu yang memerah. Hihihi... Lucunya...

"A-ano gomen telah memelukmu sembarangan!" Ucapmu salah tingkah. Saat ini kau makin lucu...

"Nandemonai, Tsurugi-san..." Ucapku sembari tersenyum.

**Normal POV**

"Nandemonai, Tsurugi-san..." Ucap Tenma sembari tersenyum manis yang membuat Tsurugi semakin blushing.

DEG!

'Kenapa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan?' Batin Tsurugi.

"K-kalau begitu a-aku kembali dulu ke kamar..." Ucap Tsurugi yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan Tenma.

"E-eh?! Tsurugi-san! Chotto matte!" Cegah Tenma sambil berlari kearah Tsurugi. Tsurugi pun membalikkan badannya.

"Hn? Nani Ten-"

CHU~

"Arigatou Tsurugi..." Ucap Tenma sembari tersenyum manis dan terdapat sedikir rona merah di pipinya lalu segera berlari pergi sedangkan Tsurugi hanya membatu di tempat.

Readers pasti tahu deh apa yang dilakuin Tenma... (readers: Gak tau!). Ya udah kalau gak tahu... Biar saya kasih tahu...

Tadi itu...

Tadi itu...

Tadi itu...

Ta- (Yumi: *digebug readers gara-gara lama ngomong* | readers: BURUAN!)

Gomen gomen... Ok! Sekarang saya akan serius.

Jadi, Tadi itu... Tenma nge-kissu pipi kanan Tsurugi. Sekarang udah pada tahu? (readers: Iye...)

Mari kita lihat keadaan Tsurugi...

'Kami-sama... Apakah ini nyata? Tenma meng-kissu pipiku? Siapapun! Tolong cabut nyawaku sekarang!' Batin Tsurugi yang mulai jadi Tsurualay.

Tiba-tiba, datang seorang wanita berambut cream sepaha. Ia memakai gaun selutut berwarna dark violet, jubah berwarna dark violet, dan juga sepatu boots berwarna dark violet. Ia juga memakai headphone berwarna dark violet dengan hiasan topeng tengkorak dan juga mengendarai sapu terbang.

Tsurugi tersentak kaget akan kedatangan wanita itu yang kesannya mendadak banget.

"S-siapa kau?" Tanya Tsurugi yang masih kaget akan kehadiran wanita itu.

"Watashi wa Utsukushi Majo. Aku merupakan OC Usagi Yumi," Jawab wanita itu yang ternyata bernama Majo.

"Ah... Ada perlu apa anda ke sini, Utsukushi-san?" Tanya Tsurugi yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Aku mau mencabut nyawamu," Jawab Majo dengan wajah stoic se-stoic wajah Gouenji Shuuya. Malah ini lebih stoic.

"NANI?! IIE! AKU BELUM MAU MATI!" Teriak Tsurugi dengan 4L4Y nya.

"Eh? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang minta dicabut nyawanya?" Ucap Majo. Yak readers... Coba anda liat lagi ke atas di saat Tsurugi berkata dalam batinnya.

"GAK! ITU CUMAN BERCANDA! POKOKNYA JANGAN CABUT NYAWAKU! AKU MASIH BELUM NIKAH! AKU MASIH BELUM NGE-GREPE (?) ORANG! AKU MASIH BELUM PUNYA ANAK! AKU MASIH BELUM PUNYA CUCU! AKU BELUM PUNYA KUCING (?), DOMBA (?), SERIGALA (?), GORILA (?)! AKU JUGA BELUM NYIRAM TANAMAN TOGE (?) PUNYA YUUICHI! AKU-"

"STOP! Ok... Aku gak akan cabut nyawa kamu..." Ucap Majo yang udah budeg gara-gara daritadi Tsurugi teriak-teriak GaJe mulu.

"Fuh... Arigatou Utsukushi-san... Ya sudah, saya mau balik dulu ke kamar... Jaa ne!" Ucap Tsurugi sembari melambaikan tangannya lalu menghilang ditelan Fudou (Yumi: *dibunuh Fudou*) Ehm! Maksud saya menghilang entah kemana.

"..." Sementara Majo hanya ngeleos pergi dengan sapu terbangnya.

Kalau di sini sudah sepi, mari kita lihat Tenma yang sedang merenung di kelasnya setelah selesai ganti baju menjadi piyama laki-laki...

'Ukhhhh! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Harusnya tadi aku tidak meng-kissu pipi Tsurugi! Pasti dia marah kepadaku...' Batin Tenma dan Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang gadis berambut teal yang diikat twintail, magenta yang diikat twintail dan mirip bor, serta goldenblonde yang diikat ponytail pinggir tinggi-tinggi setinggi langit (?) #plak!

Baka baka baka

nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no?

michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose

Baka baka baka

hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru n ja nai?

naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne

watashi no iro ni shite ageru

Gadis berambut teal dan magenta itu malah asyik nyanyi-nyanyi lagu 'Triple Baka' dengan narsisnya sedangkan gadis berambut goldenblonde hanya asyik dengan HP nya.

... Tunggu... Perasaan saya kenal deh sama ni tiga gadis... Sebentar... RAI! (Rai: Apa Yumi?). GANTIIN GUA JADI NARATOR! (Rai: Iya!)

**~pergantian narator~**

Ya! Dengan Akemine Rai desu~

Dapat kita lihat, Tenma disini hanya bisa cengo. Sedangkan dua orang GaJe masih asik nyanyi-nyanyi 'Triple Baka'.

"WOIIII! MIKU! TETO! NERU! NGAPAIN KALIAN DISINI?!", Tanya Yumi sambil teriak pake toa bekas nyolong dari video 'Love Is War'.

"Eh? Moshi moshi Yumi-chan! Kita cuman lagi ngeracau ajah kok!" Jawab gadis berambut teal yang ternyata bernama Hatsune Miku.

"Gak bisa apa ngeracau di tempat lain?" Tanya Yumi yang mulai frustasi.

"Habis kami bosen di apartemen melulu..." Jawab gadis berambut magenta yang ternyata bernama Kasane Teto.

"Woi! Beda alam! Kau juga Neru! Ngapain kau juga malah ikut kesini?" Tanya Yumi.

"... Aku hanya mengikuti mereka berdua," Ucap gadis berambut goldenblonde yang ternyata Akita Neru sembari sibuk berkutat dengan HP kesayangannya.

"Hadeuh... Udah sana pulang ke dunia Vocaloid! Eh... Jangan pulang ke dunia Vocaloid... Tapi ke fic Game Of Love! Cepet sana! Hush!" Usir Yumi.

"Ayay captain," Ucap Triple Baka yang langsung hilang entah kemana.

"Cepetan lanjutin syutingnya!" Ucap Yumi yang lalu menghilang. Tenma hanya bisa sweatdroped di tempat.

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar," Ucap Tenma yang masih sweatdroped dan langsung ngacir ke kamar.

**Di sebuah ruangan yang dijadikan kamar (?)**

"Tadaima, minna..."

"Okaeri..."

"Tenma! Ini sudah waktunya tidur..." Ucap Aoi.

"Hai!" Ucap Tenma yang langsung berlari ke arah futonnya.

... Lebih tepatnya futonnya dan juga futon Tsurugi.

Sebelum sampai ke arah futonnya, dapat dilihat Kirino dan Shindou yang tidur saling memunggungi dengan wajah yang memerah. Ya... Letak futon Kirino berada tepat disebelah kiri futonnya sedangkang sebelah kanan futonnya adalah tembok.

Saat Tenma sampai di futonnya, ia tidak langsung masuk ke futon dan tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

"Ada apa Tenma? Cepat masuk ke futon..." Ucap Tsurugi. Dengan ragu, Tenma pun masuk ke futon dan tidur saling berhadapan dengan Tsurugi.

**Kirino POV**

Huaaaaaa! Aku menderita! Masa aku harus tidur satu futon sama Shindou?

"Minna, kumatikan lampunya ya!" Ucap Aoi.

DEG!

Gawat! A-aku takut gelap! Ukh... Bagaimana ini?

KLIK! PATS!

"Oyasumi nasai"

Uwaaaaaa! Gelap banget! Gimana ini?

Kucoba pejamkan mataku. Ukh... Aku gak bisa tidur kalau gelap...

Tanpa aku sadari, tubuhku bergetar dan bulu kudukku berdiri tegak.

"Kirino... Kau takut gelap?" Tanya Shindou yang merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap punggungku. Kenapa dia bisa tau?

"I-iya... A-aku takut..." Jawabku jujur. Pasti saat ini dia akan menertawakanku.

GREP!

"Gomen... Aku memelukmu untuk menghilangkan rasa takutmu... Soalnya, saat aku kecil, Kaa-san ku selalu melakukan hal ini saat aku takut. Dulu juga aku takut gelap," Ucap Shindou.

BLUSH!

Dapat kurasakan... Wajahku memanas. Tapi aku tahu, Shindou melakukan hal baik.

"Arigatou..." Ucapku sembari tersenyum yang aku yakini senyumku tidak akan terlihat olehnya.

"Douitashimashite..." Balasnya.

**Normal POV**

"Zzz... Zzz... Zzz..."

Dapat kita lihat, seluruh anggota Raimon (kecuali Tsurugi yang bukan anggota Raimon) sudah tertidur. Mereka tidur dengan berbagai posisi. Mulai dari yang elit (seperti Shindou, Kirino, Tsurugi, Tenma, Aoi, dan Midori) sampai yang gak elit (seperti Sangoku, Kurama, Hayami, Daichi). Kira-kira, besok mereka mau melakukan hal apa ya? Penasaran? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

**~TBC~**

**Omake**

"Bagaimana Shiro? Kau berhasil mencuri futonnya?" Tanya Kuro.

"Sippp deh Kuro..." Jawab Shiro sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Khehehe... Dengan begini, mereka pasti akan bermesra-mesraan..." Ucap Kuro sembari ber-smirk-ria yang sukses membuat Shiro merinding.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kuro yang sudah selesai melakukan smirk.

"N-nandemonai..." Jawab Shiro.

"Oh iya! Tadi aku sudah berjanji untuk memberimu hadiah kan?" Tanya Kuro yang langsung dijawab oleh anggukan Shiro.

CHU~

"Itu hadiahnya... Kau memang benar-benar adik- Iie! Kekasih yang paling baik!", Ucap Kuro yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Shiro. Dapat dilihat wajah Shiro memerah layaknya rambut Kira Hiroto.

Dan dari sini, dapat diketahui bahwa Kuro dan Shiro itu twincest.

**~Real TBC~**

**Rai : Fuh... Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini...**

**Yumi : Rai, chapter depan naratornya kamu ya...**

**Rai : Iya deh... *gak niat***

**Yumi : Nee, saatnya balas review!**

**Mist Harmonics**

**Y-ya... "baru segitu"... Itu gak ada maksud apa-apa kok... Dan... Tampaknya... Prediksi anda saat mereka tidur itu ternyata salah...**

**Ini sudah update chap 3!**

**Yumi: Yosh! Tak apa-apa kalau yang review cuman 1! Akhir kata,**

**REVIEW PLEASE DAN KAMI MENERIMA FLAME!**


	4. Chapter 4

彼女は女性です！? ことはできません！

Kanojo wa josidesu!? Koto wa dekimasen!

He is a girl!? Impossible!

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : Shindou Takuto x Kirino Ranmaru**

** Tsurugi Kyousuke x Matsukaze Tenma**

** Kurama Norihito x Minamisawa Atsushi**

** Hayami Tsurumasa x Hamano Kaiji**

**Author's Territory**

**Rai : *ngeliat naskah***

**Kurama : *horror face* Akemine-san... Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa nasib saya malah jadi mirip sama Kirino dan Tenma?**

**Rai : Yah... Itu hanya kemauan Yumi saja... Katanya, Setelah mendapat fotomu dengan Minamisawa, Yumi jadi kepikiran untuk membuatmu menjadi perempuan**

**Kurama : GRAAAAAAAHHHH! DASAR FOTO SIALAN! )(&(%$%VKJFY(*_)&*&(%&^%&^^$&%*(*&(&^*(!**

**Rai : *sweatdroped* Lupakan saja dia! Lebih baik saya baca skripsi dulu! Oh iya! Dan mulai sekarang, saya akan menjadi narator #gaknanya#**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Inazuma Eleven GO! Bukan milik Yumi, Tapi cerita dan OC ini asli milik Yumi**

**WARNING**

**Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, sedikit bahasa gaul, dll.**

**CAUTION**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING **

**Chapter 4. NANI!? ANATA TACHI WA JOSIDESU!?**

**Raimon Junior High School**

**Normal POV**

CIT! CIT! CIT!

Mentari telah menampakkan sinarnya. Burung-burung mulai berkicau. Tetapi, para chara kesayangan kita masih belum mau beranjak dari futon mereka. Tampaknya, mereka semua masih kelelahan.

... Ya gimana gak lelah? Orang sebenarnya mereka baru tidur jam 00.00. Itu gara-gara mereka harus nungguin Tenma yang ngilang lama-lama amat. Padahal, kalau mereka mau tidur, ya tidur ajah! Ya kan? (readers: Kagak!).

Dan juga... POSISI TIDUR MEREKA GAK ELIT BANGET! Liat ajah! Si Sangoku tidur sambil meluk ayam yang kemarin dipake promo, terus si Kurama tidurnya motah sampai dia tidur pindah ke deket pintu, Amagi tidur sambil nonggeng, Hayami tidur sambil salto (?), Hamano tidur dengan kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah (?), dan posisi tidak elit yang lain.

Tapi... Kayaknya ada yang posisinya romantis deh...

Kita lihat... Shindou tidur sambil meluk Kirino dari belakang dan Tsurugi tidur sambil meluk Tenma... KYAAAAA! Patut di abadikan!

JEPRET! JEPRET!

Fufufu... Untung ajah gue bawa kamera bekas nyolong dari Akane... Untung ajah si Akane kagak diundang... Jadinya ni kamera kagak ditagih... HUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kalau kalian pada nanya kenapa si Akane kagak diundang sama Yumi-chan, itu karena si Akane pens (?) berat si tolak angin Shindou muncul (Yumi: Enak banget lu Rai... Kagak ditendang si Shindou... Gara-gara dia, pinggang gua encok | Rai: Makanya... Ngejeknya pas lagi tidur...)... Kalau dia ada, nanti ni fic bakal makin ancur deh!

Oceh! Bek tu stori!(?)

"Nggggg..." Tampaknya... Ada yang sudah bangun...

**Kurama POV**

"Nggggg..." Ku buka mataku perlahan. Sedikit mengerang. Setelah mataku terbuka penuh, ku mengerjap berkali-kali. Mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang menerangi mataku.

"Huaaaaaammmm... Tampaknya sudah pagi..." Ucapku sembari menguap. Kurengganggkan otot-otot lenganku.

"Eh? Kok aku tidur di dekat pintu sih?" Tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri. Tampaknya... Aku motah lagi...

"Masa bodo ah... Yang penting sekarang mandi! Mumpung pada belum bangun," Ucapku sembari mengambil handuk dan baju dari tasku.

BROOOOOT! (?)

Buset! Tadi suara apaan? Lah? Kok jadi bau pete gini? Tapi... Kalau gak salah... Ni suara berasal dari...

"Buset dah... Amagi-san kentut bau-bau amet... Daripada gue pingsan gara-gara keracunan gas (?) mendingan gue langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi," Ucapku yang langsung kabur ke kamar mandi.

... Ok... Omongan tadi itu gak ada di naskah... Daripada saya harus berhadapan sama Death Reaper milik Usagi-san, mendingan saya langsung tutup mulut.

Aku pun masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu dengan rapat. Kubuka baju dan celanaku. Tak lupa kulepas perban yang melilit tubuhku.

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku memakai perban? Luka? Bukan! Bekas operasi? Bukan juga!

Emmm... Sebenarnya... Aku itu... Seorang perempuan... (readers: Wut de hel?!). Yah... Mungkin aku tidak cocok menjadi perempuan karena wajahku yang jelek... Tapi, itulah kenyataannya...

Setelah kulepas, tampak bra berwarna putih yang penuh dengan renda dan dadaku yang kecil.

K-kalian jangan bilang tubuhku flat! Segini juga sudah cukup bagiku tau!

Sudahlah! Aku mau mandi dulu! Kalian jangan mengintip!

**Normal POV**

Hah... Karena Kurama tidak mau menceritakan tentang acara mandinya... Kita langsung skip saja...

Terlihat Kurama keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju bebasnya (dan tentu saja baju laki-laki). Dia lalu mengambil kertas dan pulpen dari tasnya dan tampak menuliskan sesuatu.

* * *

**Bila kalian mencariku, aku sedang jalan-jalan pagi**

**Kurama ^_^**

* * *

Setelah selesai, Kurama menempelkan kertas tersebut di pintu dan keluar dari sekolah.

"Hah... Udara pagi memang segar!" Ucap Kurama dengan riang. Menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk. Tapi, tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi muram.

"Andai saja ada Minamisawa... Pasti pagi ini tidak sepi..." Gumam Kurama.

"Kenapa bila tidak aku?"

"Eh?" Kurama pun membalikkan badannya dan tampak sesosok orang yang tadi di gumamkan.

"UWAAAAAA! MINAMISAWA-SAN!"

"Tak usah sekaget itu... Memangnya aku Sadako..." Ucap Minamisawa sambil sweatdroped.

"Tapi kau mengagetkanku tau! Tiba-tiba ada dibelakangku..." Ucap Kurama sembari mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ahahahahaha... Gomen deh kalau gitu..." Ucap Minamisawa sembari mencubit kedua pipi Kurama.

"Awawawawawa... Swawit wawu... wewaswan awu!(baca: Awawawawawa... Sakit tau... Lepaskan aku!)" Protes Kurama.

"Hai hai..." Ucap Minamisawa sembari melepaskan cubitan mautnya.

"Ukh... Kau ini ngapain cubit aku! Sakit tau!" Bentak Kurama.

"Hahaha... Gomen... Habis pipimu yang digembungkan itu imut sih... Aku jadi ingin mencubitnya..." Ucap Minamisawa sambil tertawa.

BLUSH!

Dapat kita lihat wajah Kurama saat ini memerah bagaikan cabe merah #plak!

"Eh? Kurama? Kau sakit?" Tanya Minamisawa.

"I-iie! A-aku pergi dulu! Jaa, mata ashita!" Ucap Kurama sembari pergi meninggalkan Minamisawa.

"Eh? Kurama! Chotto matte! Aku mau ikut- yah... dia sudah menghilang... Dia kenapa ya?" Tanya Minamisawa kepada dirinya sendiri. Ternyata readers, Minamisawa itu ingin ikut acara menginap. Dapat dilihat dia sudah membawa tas gendong yang berisi baju dan barang-barang keperluan lainnya.

"Ya sudah deh... Biar aku cari yang lain..." Ucap Minamisawa yang langsung masuk ke sekolah.

Baiklah. Sekarang kita lihat Kurama yang kabur sampai ke taman kota.

'Ukhhh... Kenapa sih aku kabur? Dan kenapa wajahku memerah saat Minamisawa-san bilang aku imut? Ukh... Baka! Baka! Baka! Watashi wa baka da naa!' Batin Kurama. Jantungnya mulai dag dig dug gak karuan.

'Apa... Aku menyukai Minamisawa ya? Ahahaha... Itu tidak mungkin... Mana mungkin Minamisawa mau dengan gadis jelek seperti aku...' Batin Kurama. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hahaha... Kok aku malah nangis sih... Hiks... Hiks... Dasar cengeng... Hiks... Hiks..." Ucap Kurama menghina dirinya sendiri. Ia mencoba menghentikan tangisannya tetapi hal itu malah membuat tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Tidak ada satupun orang yang menyadari bahwa Kurama sedang menangis. Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang menyadari? Karena ini masih pagi. Taman kota masih sepi dan ditambah wajah kurama yang menunduk.

(Saran: Saat ini dengarkan lagu Megurine Luka – Just Be Friend agar kesannya lebih real)

Just be friends

Kurama pun menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang mungkin cocok dengan keadaan hatinya saat ini.

All we gotta do

Just be friends It's time to say goodbye

Just be friends All we gotta do

Just be friends Just be friends...

ukandanda kinou no asa hayaku ni

wareta GARASU kakiatsumeru you na

kore wa ittai nan darou kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku

bokura wa konna koto shitakatta no kana

wakatteta yo kokoro no oku soko de wa

motto mo tsurai sentaku ga BESUTO

sore wo kobamu jiko ai to kekkajika touchaku no kurikaeshi

boku wa itsu ni nareba ieru no kana

yuruyaka ni kuchiteyuku kono sekai de

agaku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro

iroaseta kimi no hohoemi kizande

sen wo nuita

koe wo karashite sakenda

hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku

hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa

nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo

futari wo kasaneteta guuzen

anten dansen hakanaku chiji ni

shosen konna mono sa tsubuyaita

kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida

ichido dake ichido dake

negai ga kanau no naraba

nando demo umarekawatte

ano hi no kimi ni ai ni iku yo

(Just be friends All we gotta do

Just be friends It's time to say goodbye)

Just be friends All we gotta do

Just be friends (Just be friends) It's time to say goodbye

Just be friends (Just be friends) All we gotta do

Just be friends (Just be frien~ds) It's time to say goodbye

Just be friends (~)All we gotta do

Just be friends (~)It's time to say goodbye

Just be friends

**Kurama POV**

PROK! PROK! PROK!

"Eh?"

"Suaramu bagus sekali..."

"Minamisawa?" Ucapku kaget. Kok dia tahu kalau aku ada di sini? Apa dia mengikutiku?

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tau..." Ucap Minamisawa sembari memelukku. Ukh... Keringatnya banyak sekali... Apa dia mencariku dari tadi?

"Gomennasai... Hontou ni gomennasai..." Ucapku sembari menunudukkan kepalaku.

"Nandemonai..." Ucapnya sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap matanya.

"Eh? Kurama? Kau habis menangis?" Tanya Minamisawa. Baka! Harusnya tadi aku tidak menatap matanya!

"Iie! A-aku tidak menangis kok!" Ucapku sembari memalingkan wajahku.

"Kau jangan berbohong..." Ucap Minamisawa sembari memalingkan wajahku menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"A-aku tidak berbohong," Ucapku. Kami-sama... Semoga dia tidak tahu-

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yah?"

-apa masalahku.

"Iie! Aku tidak sedang suka sama seseorang..." Jawabku. Minamisawa! Kumohon jangan tanya hal itu terus!

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Minamisawa sembari merangkul pinggangku.

"Tidak ada!" Jawabku. Kumohon Kami-sama... Buatlah Minamisawa mengalah.

"Baiklah... Aku tidak akan memaksamu memberitahu siapa orang yang kau sukai," Ucap Minamisawa yang mulai menyerah dan melepaskan rangkulannya. Fuh... Doumo arigatou gozaimasu Kami-sama...

"Ayo kita kembali ke sekolah," Ajak Minamisawa sembari menarik tanganku.

"Hai..." Ucapku yang hanya mengikutinya.

**Raimon Junior High School**

**Normal POV**

"Tadaima, minna!"

"Okaeri Minamisawa-san... Kurama-san..."

"Hueeeeee! Kurama! Kenapa jalan-jalan gak ajak aku?!" Protes Tenma.

"Hehehe... Gomen, Tenma... Habisnya tadi kau masih tidur sih... Kan kasian kalau aku ngebangunin kamu..." Ucap Kurama sembari nyengir.

"Eh! Ngomong-ngomong... Hari ini kita mau ngadain acara apa? Kan bosen disekolah terus..." Tanya Aoi.

"Gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke mall?" Usul Midori.

"Boleh juga tuh... Tapi pas disana kegiatannya bebas kan?" Tanya Hayami.

"Maksudnya bebas?" Tanya Amagi.

"Jadi, kita itu bebas mau ke mana ajah... Gak perlu pergi berkelompok..." Jawab Hayami.

"Ya. Kita bebas mau pergi ke mana saja," Ucap Midori.

"Tapi kita ke sana naik apa?" Tanya Hamano.

"Soal kendaraan biar aku yang urus," Ucap seorang gadis berambut cokelat sepunggung, memakai kimono berwarna pink dengan motif daun mapel, dan juga memakai mahkota bunga sakura.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sangoku.

"Watashi wa Akina Hana. OC nya Yumi," Jawab Hana.

"Ummm... Akina-san... Memang kau sudah menyiapkan kendaraan apa?" Tanya Kirino.

"Tuh!" Jawab Hana sembari menunjuk keluar jendela menggunakan kipas miliknya sedangkan yang lain hanya menengok ke arah jendela. Terlihat sebuah bus yang waktu itu digunakan mengantar mereka dari bandara (baca fic 'Berkunjung Ke Rumah Author' kalau mau tahu).

"Ya sudah! Tunggu apa lagi? Kita langsung berangkat!" Ucap Tenma dengan semangat mendingin (?) (Rai: Kalau membara udah terlalu mainstream *digebug readers*|Yumi: Huahahahahahaha... Puas lu Rai digebugin...|Rai: Sialan lu Mi!)

Mereka pun segera keluar dari sekolah dan menuju bus. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam bus tersebut dan yang mengendarainya adalah Hana.

**Inazuma Mall**

"Kita sudah sampai," Ucap Hana sembari memarkirkan bus nya.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Akina-san!" Ucap para chara.

"Douitashimashite," Balas Hana sembari tersenyum tipis. Mereka semua pun turun dari bus. Bus yang mereka tumpangi tadi telah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi? Sekarang kita pencar?" Tanya Hayami.

"Yoi," Jawab Midori singkat.

"Ok! Berpencar... Gerak!" Komando Aoi. Lah? Kok jadi kayak PBB gini?

Mereka semua pun berpencar menuju alam masing-masing (?) (Yumi: Yang bener lu Rai! Atau gaji lu gua potong nih!). Ralat! Maksud saya berpencar ke tempat tujuan masing-masing.

Tapi... Kok ada yang aneh ya sama si Hayami?

**Hayami POV**

Kuberlari masuk ke dalam mall dan segera mencari toilet. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku ke toilet? Mau panggilan langit? Tidak! Mau panggilan alam? Bukan! Jawabannya aku hanya ingin ganti baju (readers: Kirain apaan... *speechless*).

Akhirnya aku menemukan toilet! Sebelum aku masuk ke toilet, aku melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan dulu. Yah... Cuman memastikan keadaan...

Hah... Syukurlah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin karena aku dan yang lain datang saat mall ini baru buka, jadi masih sepi.

Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam toilet wanita. Dapat dilihat semua bilik yang berada di dalam toilet tersebut kosong kecuali bilik ke-1 (Biliknya ada 5). Hmmm... Tampaknya ada yang menggunakan toilet.

Aku masuk ke dalam bilik ke-2 dan segera mengunci pintu. Kubuka baju dan juga celana yang kupakai. Tampak sebuah perban yang meliliti tubuhku. Segera kubuka perban tersebut dan tampak sebuah coretbracoret berwarna hitam serta buah dada yang bisa dibilang ukurannya... Errr... Kecil.

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku memakai coretbracoret? Emmmm... Ya... Mungkin sulit untuk diakui, tapi... Sebenarnya aku ini...

... seorang perempuan.

Hah... Memang benar-benar sulit menerima kenyataan tapi... Ya... Inilah kenyataannya.

Sekarang, aku telah berganti pakaian. Aku memakai baju berwarna putih tanpa lengan, short pants jeans, dan juga sepatu balet berwarna putih. Akupun memasukkan bajuku ke dalam tas selempang yang kubawa lalu membuka pintu toilet. Saat kubuka pintu hatinya- Eeeeeehhhh... Salah! Maksudnya pintu toilet, disaat yang bersamaan bilik yang ada disebelahku juga membuka pintu toilet. Karena penasaran dengan orang yang ada disebelahku, aku pun menoleh ke arah orang tersebut dan dia juga menoleh ke arahku.

"Eh?"

**Normal POV**

"Eh?"

"K-kurama?"

"H-hayami?"

"..."

"KAMU JUGA PEREMPUAN!?"

**~TBC~**

**Rai : Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga!**

**Hayami : Akemine-san! Kenapa aku juga malah jadi perempuan?!**

**Rai : Kata Yumi tampangmu pantas jadi perempuan**

**Hayami : *pundung***

**Yumi : Halo! Yumi datang kembali! *tiba2 muncul***

**Rai : *cuek* Yosh! Saatnya balas review!**

**Yumi : Aku yang baca!**

**Camila Cazador**

Hajimemashite, Camila-san... Ummm... Sumimasen, anda adiknya Yugure-senpai ya? #abaikan!

Hontou ni? Ah... senangnya jika fic ini menjadi fic pertama yang anda review... Dan soal yang Shindou yang mesum dan yang lempar sempak... Errr... Sebaiknya dilupakan saja... Tapi jika anda tidak bisa melupakannya juga tidak apa-apa kok...

Ini chap 4 sudah di update!

**Fuyutomire**

A-ah... Tak perlu pundung Yugure-senpai... dan sebaiknya, jika anda me-review cukup pake satu akun...

**Yugure Akage**

Ara? Apa bener adegan yang Tsurugi meluk Tenma dari belakang itu so sweet? Syukurlah kalau begitu...

Ini sudah update!

**Guest**

Ummmm... Soal yang mesumnya... Akan saya pertimbangkan... Yah... mengingat umur saya yang masih bau kencur(Hah? Maksudnya?)

Ini sudah update...

**Nadya**

Hmmm... Soal alur kecepatan itu... Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya... Arigatou telah memberikan koreksi :)

**Diamond**

OOT itu Out Of Topic

**Uzumaki Naa-chan**

Soal bagian GaJe dan 4L4Y itu... Cuman sekedar humor keselip ajah...

Ini sudah update!

**Yumi : Huaaaaa! Arigatou bagi yang sudah review~~~ *nari2 GaJe***

**Rai : Akhir kata,**

**REVIEW PLEASE DAN KAMI MENERIMA FLAME! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

彼女は女性です！? ことはできません！

Kanojo wa josidesu!? Koto wa dekimasen!

He is a girl!? Impossible!

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : Shindou Takuto x Kirino Ranmaru**

** Tsurugi Kyousuke x Matsukaze Tenma**

** Kurama Norihito x Minamisawa Atsushi**

** Hayami Tsurumasa x Hamano Kaiji**

**Author's Territory**

**Majo : Ya! Hari ini saya yang akan menjadi narator karena Rai ditemukan dalam keadaan babak belur karena saat chapter 4 dihajar para readers. Daripada lama lebih baik saya langsung baca skripsi.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Inazuma Eleven GO! Bukan milik Yumi, Tapi cerita dan OC ini asli milik Yumi**

**WARNING**

**Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, dll.**

**CAUTION**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING **

**Chapter 5. You... too?**

**Inazuma Mall, Ground Floor, Toilet (Ladies)**

**Normal POV**

"KAMU JUGA PEREMPUAN?!"

Dapat kita lihat saat ini terdapat 2 orang gadis—yang suka menyamar menjadi laki-laki, sedang menunjuk satu sama lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hayami dan Kurama?

"Sebagai sesama perempuan, tentu saja kita akan merahasiakan indetitas kita satu sama lain kan?" Tanya Kurama yang saat ini memakai dress berwarna merah muda dengan sepatu balet berwarna senada dengan dress nya.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Hayami.

"Baguslah... Tapi aku tak menyangka akan ada perempuan selain aku loh!" Ucap Kurama yang masih tidak percaya.

"A-aku juga tidak menyangka, kau adalah perempuan..." Ucap Hayami.

"Hmmm... Hayami... Lebih baik sekarang kita jalan-jalan yuk!" Ajak Kurama.

"Ayo!" Ucap Hayami yang menyetujui ucapan Kurama. Mereka pun keluar dari toilet tersebut.

"Nee, Kurama-san... Kita mau jalan-jalan ke mana?" Tanya Hayami.

"Kita jalan-jalan saja mengelilingi mall ini... Siapa tahu ada toko yang menarik," Jawab Kurama. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan.

**Disaat yang sama saat Kurama dan Hayami saling bertemu...**

**Inazuma Mall, First Floor, Toilet (Ladies)**

"Tenma! Cepetan dong!" Teriak Kirino dari luar bilik toilet yang ditempati Tenma. Saat ini, Kirino sedang dalam wujud perempuannya. Dia memakai kemeja berwarna hitam, short pants berwarna hitam, dan sepatu berwarna hitam.

"Hai! Hai! Chotto matte!" Ucap Tenma dari dalam bilik toilet. Beberapa detik kemudian, keluarlah Tenma dengan pakaian perempuannya- yaitu dress berwarna teal dan sepatu berwarna toska.

"Nah... Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" Ucap Tenma. Tenma dan Kirino pun keluar dari toilet.

**Inazuma Eleven, Second Floor**

"S-sugoi!" Ucap anak berambut coklat dan teal muda. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hayami dan Kurama.

"Kayaknya lantai dua itu tempat khusus perbelanjaan para wanita," Ucap Kurama.

"Ah! Aku sudah lama tidak melihat-lihat baju perempuan!" Ucap Hayami senang.

"Ayo kita belanja!" Ucap Kurama sembari meninju udara.

... Di tempat Tenma dan Kirino.

"Huaaaaaaa! Keren..." Ucap Tenma dan Kirino dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, hari ini kita akan kembali ke mode perempuan dulu!" Ucap Tenma.

"Nara, Kita belanja!" Ucap Kirino dengan semangat 54 (?).

Keempat anak itu berbelanja banyak barang mulai dari sepatu, baju, dan dress. Kalau orang lain, pasti bilang kalau mereka itu orang boros. Tapi sayangnya, mereka bukanlah tipe orang boros. Mereka berbelanja banyak barang karena persediaan barang-barang perempuan mereka sudah menipis sebab mereka sudah lama tidak menjadi diri mereka sendiri.

"Ah... Kawaii..." Ucap Hayami saat melihat uhukbrauhuk. Saat ini, Hayami dan Kurama sedang berada di toko pakaian dalam untuk perempuan.

"Ah... Aku harus beli bra dan CD yang baru..." Ucap Kurama sambil memilih-milih uhukbrauhuk dan ahemcelanaahemdalamahem.

Tanpa disadari oleh Hayami dan Kurama, Tenma dan Kirino masuk ke dalam toko yang sama.

"Huh... Tampaknya aku harus membeli pembalut," Ucap Tenma. Kebetulan toko tersebut juga menjual pembalut.

"..." Kirino hanya diam karena serius memilih uhukbrauhuk yang mau dibeli.

"A-ah!" Pekik Tenma yang agak kaget karena pembalut yang tadi dipegangnya terjatuh. Otomotis Kurama yang kebetulan ada didekatnya mengambil pembalut milik Tenma yang terjatuh.

"Ini," Ucap Kurama sembari memberikan pembalut tersebut kepada Tenma tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Arigatou- Eh? Kurama-senpai?"

"Eh?"

Tenma dan Kurama hanya bisa cengo ditempat kayak orang bloon (Tenma & Kurama: *mau ngehajar Majo* | Majo: *natap Tenma dan Kurama* Death... Or... Alive? *smirk* | TenKu: *balik syuting*). Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Tenma/Kurama... Daijoubu?"

Dan tepat pada saat itu datanglah Kirino dan Hayami dari arah berlawanan. Kirino dan Hayami pun malah ikutan cengo sambil mandangin satu sama lain.

Loading... Please Wait...

1%

5%

7%

.

.

.

.

.

ERROR!

"NANI!? KALIAN JUGA PEREMPUAN!"

"Mohon jangan berisik!"

"Eh? Hontou ni gomennasai!"

Dan terjadilah sedikit kericuhan di toko tersebut...

**Inazuma Mall, Second Floor, Maido Caffe**

"Huaaaaaaahhhh! Untung ajah kita gak ditendang keluar dari itu toko!" Ucap Tenma lega. Saat ini mereka sedang makan.

"Iya ya... Kalau sampai ditendang, bisa berabe entar..." Ucap Hayami.

"Tapi aku gak nyangka loh kalau ada perempuan selain aku dan Tenma," Ucap Kirino.

"Iya... Aku juga gak nyangka..." Ucap Kurama. Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita berambut cokelat sepunggung, memakai headband, dan rambut yang memiliki 2 tanduk (?) serta jambul khatulistiwa (?) datang menghampiri mereka.

"Sumimasen, boleh saya duduk disebelah anda?" Tanya wanita tersebut dengan sopan.

"Silahkan saja!" Ucap Tenma mempersilahkan wanita tersebut untuk duduk.

"Arigatou," Ucap wanita tersebut sembari tersenyum dan dibalas oleh senyuman Tenma, Kirino, Kurama, dan Hayami.

'Kok perasaan aku tau wanita ini ya...' Batin Tenma, Kirino, Kurama, dan Hayami.

"Shitsurei desuga... Apa benar kau salah satu pemain Inazuma Japan?" Tanya Kurama.

"Eh? Ketahuan ya?" Ucap wanita tersebut sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Anda... Endou Mamoru, kan?" Tanya Hayami.

"Yap! Betul sekali!" Jawab wanita tersebut yang ternyata adalah Endou.

"Eh? Bukannya anda itu laki-laki?" Tanya Kirino dengan heran.

"Hehehe... Sebenernya saya itu perempuan yang menyamar jadi laki-laki... Dan indetitas asli saya baru ketahuan saat FFI selesai," Jawab Endou sambil nyengir GaJe.

"Sou desu ka..." Ucap Tenma.

"Endou!" Panggil seorang wanita berambut putih panjang dengan bagian unjung rambutnya mencuat (?) ke atas. Dibelakang wanita tersebut, terdapat wanita berambut teal dan memakai eye patch, wanita berambut hijau muda yang disanggul, dan wanita berambut cokelat muda yang tidak jelas bentuknya (?) diurai.

"Ah... Fubuki! Sakuma! Midorikawa! Kidou! Di sini!" Ucap Endou setengah berteriak. Orang-orang yang dipanggil pun segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menghampiri Endou.

"Yo! Endou apa kabar?" Tanya Kidou.

"Baik... Anata?" Tanya Endou balik.

"Ah... Aku juga baik..." Jawab Kidou.

"Minna! Gomen aku telat!" Teriak seorang wanita berambut panjang dan berwarna hijau lumut tengah berlari menghampiri Endou dkk.

"Ah... Tachimukai! Tenanglah..." Ucap Midorikawa.

"Santai saja Tachimukai..." Ucap Sakuma.

"EH!? Kalian juga pemain Inazuma Japan!" Seru Kirino, Tenma, Kurama, dan Hayami bersamaan.

"Ah... Tak kusangka masih ada yang mengenal kami semua walau dalam wujud seperti ini..." Ucap Fubuki sembari tersenyum.

"J-jadi... Kalian semua..." Ucap empat gadis yang satu berumur 13 tahun dan sisanya berumur 14 tahun yang kemudian menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Yap! Sebenarnya kami itu perempuan! Sebenarnya sih... Masih ada yang lain..." Ucap Tachimukai.

"Tak kusangka para pemain Inazuma Japan kebanyakan menyamar jadi laki-laki..." Ucap Hayami.

"Yah... Tapi itulah kenyataannya..." Ucap Sakuma sembari tersenyum.

"Tapi, bukankan kalian sama saja dengan kami? Sama-sama menyamar menjadi laki-laki..." Ucap Endou yang sukses membuat empat orang ini salah tingkah.

"EH!? K-kok Endou-san bisa tahu!?" Tanya Kirino.

"Memangnya aku tidak pernah mengawasi kalian? Dan lagipula... Haruna sudah mengetahui hal itu kok!" Ucap Endou sembari tersenyum. Ouw... Tanpa Kirino, Tenma, Hayami, dan Kurama sadari, ternyata Haruna juga mengetahui hal ini.

"Yah... Walaupun suara Hayami memang mirip seperti laki-laki, tapi bukan berarti gendernya juga kan?" Ucap Fubuki.

"Tetapi... Bagaimana caranya anda semua bisa menyamar dengan sempurna dan baru terbongkar pada saat FFI selesai? Apa tidak sulit?" Tanya Tenma.

"Yah... Sebenarnya sulit karena ada beberapa hal yang susah dielak. Seperti mandi bersama, ganti baju bersama. Kami agak kesusahan mencari alasan," Ucap Midorikawa.

"Tapi... Bukannya kabarnya Endou-san sudah menikah dengan Raimon Natsumi ya?" Tanya Kurama.

"Ah... Itu hanya gossip belaka... Mana mungkin aku yuri sama Natsumi," Jawab Endou sembari sweatdroped.

"Emmmm... Ngomong-ngomong, apa anda semua sudah punya pasangan?" Tanya Tenma dengan wajah polos sedangkan yang ditanya malah blushing.

"Eh? Sudah pada punya? Kasih tau!" Ucap Kurama antusias. Tampaknya dia sangat ingin tahu siapa kekasih para mantan pemain Inazuma Japan ini.

"Coba kalian tebak ya... Kami akan menyebutkannya dengan nama kecilnya..." Ucap Tachimukai.

"Kekasihku... Memiliki nama kecil Jousuke," Ucap Tachimukai sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jousuke..." Gumam Hayami.

"Ah! Anda berpacaran dengan Tsunami Jousuke!?" Ucap Hayami tak percaya.

"Y-ya... Bisa dibilang begitu..." Respon Tachimukai sembari blushing.

"Ummm... Nama kecilnya... Ryuugo..." Ucap Fubuki dengan nada rendah diakhir yang tidak terdengar oleh semua kecuali—

"Anda berpacaran dengan Someoka Ryuugo?!" Ucap Tenma yang tidak percaya dengan omongan Fubuki. Yah... Tapi kalau emang udah takdir mau bagaimana lagi? Orang Fubukinya suka sama si Someoka. Fubuki hanya ber-blushing-ria.

"Aku... Akio..." Ucap Kidou sembari blushing.

"Fudou Akio?" Tanya Kirino. Kidou hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau Midorikawa-san siapa?" Tanya Kurama.

"Ummm... Hiroto," Jawab Midorikawa sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mewarnai pipinya.

"Kiyama Hiroto? Yang sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Kira Hiroto, darou?" Tanya Kurama. Midorikawa hanya diam tetapi Kurama tahu bahwa gelandang Inazuma Japan ini tengah menahan malu.

"Fufufu... Kayaknya kalau yang ini kalian semua tidak akan pernah tahu... Nama kecilnya adalah Koujirou..." Ucap Sakuma dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Genda Koujirou, Goalkeeper dari Teikoku Gakuen kan?" Tanya Tenma, Kirino, Hayami, dan Kurama serempak.

"E-eh?! Kou bisa tahu?!" Ucap Sakuma kaget. Ia tak menyangka kalau Genda yang akrab dipanggil Genou itu bisa se-terkenal itu.

"Jangan remehkan pengetahuan kami tentang tim sepak bola..." Ucap Kurama sembari tersenyum miring.

"Selain pernah menjadi team Teikoku, Genda-san juga pernah menjadi team Shin Teikoku dan Neo Japan, darou?" Tanya Kurama yang sekarang tengah tersenyum kemenangan. Sakuma hanya bisa pundung di tempat.

... Kenapa dia hanya pundung di tempat dan bukan di pojokan? Sudah pasti jawabannya adalah karena ini tempat umum. Kalau ia sekarang berada di lapangan Teikoku, dia pasti sudah bisa pundung di mana saja.

"Terus? Kalau pacar Endou-san siapa?" Tanya Tenma antusias. Tiba-tiba, wajah Endou berubah menjadi murung.

"A-aku... Belum punya pacar..." Jawab Endou sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau putus dengan Gouenji?" Tanya Kidou.

"Tidak... Tapi sekarang, dia sudah berubah," Jawab Endou. Pandangan matanya mulai kosong. Midorikawa yang mengetahui hal ini, segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"H-hei! Bagaimana jika kita memesan sesuatu? Ummm... Kalian berempat! A-apa kalian mau tambah lagi? Nanti biar aku bayarkan!" Tawar Midorikawa.

"E-eh? Tak usah Midorikawa-san! Kami sudah kenyang kok! Oh, iya! Kami duluan ya! Takut dicariin yang lain..." Tolak Kirino halus.

"Ya sudah... Hati-hati di jalan ya..." Pesan Midorikawa.

"Hai! Jaa ne!" Ucap kouhai-kouhai imut ini sembari melambaikan tangannya dan tentu saja di balas oleh senior-senior cantik.

"Nah... Sekarang kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Hayami.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu Hayami, Bagaimana caranya kita membawa belanjaan kita? Tidak mungkin kan kita bawa ke sekolah?" Ujar Tenma.

"Biar kami bantu"

"Eh?"

"Kagami-san? Yuzumi-san? Akina-san? Usagi-san?"

"Biar kami yang bawa barang-barang kalian pulang. Kalau belanjaan soal pakaian dalam kalian, kalian bawa saja ke sekolah," Ucap Shiro.

"Sekarang kalian pisahkan barang-barang yang mau dibawa oleh kalian dan yang tidak akan dibawa," Ucap Suzu. Mereka pun segera memisahkan barang-barang milik mereka. Setelah selesai, barang-barang yang tidak dibawa diberikan kepada para OC dan satu orang author.

"Lebih baik kalian cepat pergi dari sini. Anak-anak yang lain akan menuju ke sini," Ucap Hana.

"... Dan jangan salah ambil langkah," Ucap Yumi. 3 orang OC dan 1 orang author ini pun segera pergi.

"Hei! Kalian sadar kalau sifat Usagi-san agak... Errr... Berbeda?" Tanya Tenma.

"Sudahlah... Tak usah dipikirkan," Ucap Kurama.

"Tapi apa maksudnya dengan ucapan Usagi-san?" Tanya Hayami.

"Entahlah... Mungkin maksudnya kita harus berhati-hati..." Jawab Kirino. Mereka pun berjalan ke arah eskalator untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Tetapi...

"Mungkin itu maksudnya..." Ucap Kurama. Ia menunjuk ke arah Minamisawa yang sedang menaiki eskalator.

"Dan itu!" Ucap Kirino sembari menunjuk Shindou yang sedang turun menggunakan eskalator.

"Itu juga!" Ucap Hayami sembari menunjuk Hamano yang keluar dari toko es krim sambil bawa bola sepak.

"... Dan itu yang terakhir," Ucap Tenma sembari menunjuk Tsurugi yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Ke-4 laki-laki tersebut serempak menoleh kearah 4 perempuan yang sedang terancam bahaya.

"Kurama?"

"Kirino?"

"Hayami?"

"Tenma?"

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BERPENCAR SEMUA!"

Akankah mereka selamat dari para laki-laki? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya!

**~TBC~**

**Yumi : Yosh! Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai!**

**Endou : KENAPA AKU JADI PEREMPUAN!?**

**Kidou : AKU JUGA!**

**Sakuma : AKU GAK TERIMA!**

**Midorikawa : KENAPA AKU JADI PEREMPUAN DAN BERPASANGAN DENGAN SI NEKOMIMI PERVERT ITU!?**

**Tachimukai : #kalem#**

**Fubuki : #makan aisu~#**

**Yumi : Ini hanya untuk kepentingan fic... Tapi kalian senang kan bisa berpasangan dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing?**

**EnKiSaMi : #blushing#**

**Yumi : Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong, maaf baru bisa update lagi... Soalnya saya sibuk menjalani kehidupan SMP... Dan maaf idenya jelek soalnya chap ini sebenarnya dibuat pada saat saya liburan sekolah... Ya... Sekitar bulan Juli dan Agustus... Ok! Daripada saya curhat lagi, lebih baik balas review!**

**Camila Cazador**

Gomenne Camila-san... Saya tidak bisa memenuhi req anda... Soalnya chap ini sudah jadi sebelum ada me-review... Gomennasai... Hontou ni Gomennasai... Demo, arigatou gozaimasu sudah review :)

**Harukaze Maulida**

Sou desu ka... Nandemonai Harukaze-senpai... Aku ngerti kok... Arigatou telah review ya!

**Draco de Laviathan**

Arigatou atas koreksinya Draco-san... Saya akan lebih memperbaikinya... Arigatou telah review!

**Diamond**

Umur saya 12 tahun... RnR itu artinya read and review... Arigatou telah RnR ya :)

**Yumi : Arigatou gozaimasu, minna! Bagi yang telah bersedia dan membaca dan mereview! Arigatou juga bagi yang silent readers yang telah membacanya! Akhir kata,**

**RnR please?**


End file.
